


hot mess

by outphan



Series: interactive introverts [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Heatwave, M/M, Summer, Tour Bus, marianne is braver than any us marine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: It's a hot night on the tour bus.





	hot mess

**Author's Note:**

> written for phandomficfests summer ___ flash fest and I chose heatwave as the theme!  
> unbetad  
> this is the lovechild of my shitty brain and a sleepless night

Saying Dan is boiling would be the understatement of the century. He hates summers with every inch of his body: he hates the heat, the Sun, the sweating.

Being confined in the small bunk of the tour bus just makes it worse. Nights should be cooler, right? Sure, he could sit on the sofa, but bed is better. He opened his curtain just a bit to let some air in, but he’s afraid a monster (aka Phil Lester) will grab his feet. It’s not his time to climb into Phil’s bunk anyway; he needs that hour of solitude to go through fifty pages of shitposts.

He loves Phil, he really does, but he’s not looking forward to sharing the small space of a bunker with another person. It really is horrible: the three walls and the thick, blackout curtains trap the heat. It’s bad with one person, but it’s pure hell with two.

But he needs to suck it up because he needs his cuddles. And honestly, despite the heat, he misses Phil already.

He opens the curtain; the cooler air creates goosebumps on his hot skin. He lands softly on his feet and within a second, he’s already opening Phil’s curtain.

The blueish light of his phone illuminates Phil’s face, softening his features. “Move, you noodle.” Phil shifts, so he can climb next to him. They’re wearing nothing but boxers so sticking to each other will be inevitable. “It’s so bloody warm.”

“We’ll just move to Iceland afterwards.” Without even seeing, Dan knows Phil’s face lights up as it usually does when he has a crazy idea. “Maybe we can have sheep.”

“Sheep, sure. Do you even know anything about shearing?”

“Don’t be such a joykill.”

Dan smiles, pressing a small kiss on Phil’s shoulder. They lie there for a couple of minutes, the only sound is the constant humming of the engines and the snoring of the drivers.

He tries to fall asleep, but it’s too hot. He knows the AC is on and the curtain is still open, but it’s boiling to daydream, boiling to relax,  _ boiling to exist. _ Eventually, Dan has enough.

He sits up in bed, almost banging his head against the roof of Phil’s bunk. He stands outside, stretches and looks back at Phil. “Wanna play Mario Kart?”

“Sure.” 

As Phil gets out of bed too, Dan walks to the sofas, just staring at the faux leather. He’s already scared of how awful standing up will be. It’s as if Phil’s a mind reader, he hands Dan a towel. “Thanks, baby.”

They cover the sofa with the towels, sitting on top of it. They have to be quiet because everyone else is sleeping (it is, after all, 1am) and that’ll be the biggest challenge for Dan.

 

They play a couple of rounds, most of which Dan wins. It’s surprisingly shouting- and swearing-free. It doesn’t help them cool down, instead they get sweatier in the excitements of the game, which is an issue. They’re about to start the next round when there is shuffling from one of the bunks

A couple of seconds later, Marianne appears, wearing a black tank top and shorts. She takes a look at the half-naked Dan and Phil, who stare back at her scared. But she just sighs. Surprisingly, this is not the worst she’s seen them. 

“I’m not even gonna ask.” She gets a bottle of water from the mini fridge. “Just go to bed, boys.”

She goes back to her bunk and Dan and Phil continue playing. There’s no way they’re sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com).
> 
> if you liked this fic like/reblog it [here](http://outphan.tumblr.com/post/176156803924/hot-mess).


End file.
